Список пасхалок и отсылок
Данная статья содержит полный список пасхалок и отсылок в мультсериале «Знакомьтесь, Боб». Боб прыгнул с 10 000 метров без парашюта * На 0:15 на номере пролетающей мимо машины можно увидеть набор букв и цифр — «8TX9zpTqZrc». Это является ссылкой на видеоклип Юрия Хованского «Батя в здании» на YouTube. * На 0:37 в англоязычной версии добавлено небо из видеоигры «Minecraft». * На 0:51, во время того, как Боб-скайдайвер пытается создать из вещей можно заметить Пикачу из мультсериала «Покемоны», Крипера из видеоигры «Minecraft», кружку с изображением Даров Смерти из серии фильмов и книг «Гарри Поттер», монтировку Гордона Фримана из игры «Half-Life» и напиток Jack, который возможно является отсылкой на виски Jack Daniel's. ** В англоязычной версии эпизода вместо чемодана мимо Боба пролетает ТАРДИС из сериала «Доктор Кто». * На 1:18 Боб во время падения читает книгу «How to Fail», что возможно может являться отсылкой на реально существующую книгу Скотта Адамса «How to Fail at Almost Everything and Still Win Big». Боб съел 10 килограмм шоколада * На первоначальном превью к эпизоду можно заметить шоколад Milka. * На 0:02 и 0:29 можно увидеть шоколадные батончики Twix, Snickers и Mars. Боб похоронен заживо * На 0:40 упоминается персонаж из серии фильмов «Убить Билла» — Чёрная Мамба, а сам Боб превращается в неё. * На 1:31 рядом с Бобом-тафофобом в гробу лежит неизвестный человек с маской Дэдпула из комиксов Marvel. Боб взорвал 50 килограмм фейерверков * Боб-пиротехник носит нос и рога Рудольфа, главного оленя Санты Клауса. * На 1:05 на петарде изображён Папирус из видеоигры «Undertale». * На 1:17 появляется Боб в костюме Санты Клауса. Боб без одежды при - 40 градусов * На 1:06 Боб-апатик пробегает мимо Санса из видеоигры «Undertale» и бутылки с логотипом BOBSOC. * На 1:38 упоминается сеть ресторанов «Баскин Робинс», где главным блюдом является мороженое. Боба укусила ядовитая змея * На 1:37 секунде мозг тайпана был показан в виде логотипа сестринского канала «Игры Разума». Боб погрузился на 200 метров * На превью видео Боб одет в костюм Губки Боба Квадратные Штаны из одноимённого мультсериала. * На 0:00 на ванне нарисован логотип сестринского канала «Что если», только там написано «Если что». * На 0:10 Диктор повторил фразу из заставки мультсериала «Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны» — «Кто проживает на дне океана?». * На 0:43 проплывает Дарвин из мультсериала «Удивительный мир Гамбола». * На 1:47 появляется Боб в костюме русалки. Боб на ядерном полигоне * На 0:11 и на 0:38 на ядерной бомбе изображён зелёный Гомер Симпсон из мультсериала «Симпсоны». * На 0:14 упоминается и появляется Ким Чен Ын – правитель КНДР, а то что он нажмёт на красную кнопку является шуткой на то, что он агрессивен и может в любой момент запустить ядерные ракеты. * На ядерных взрывах на 0:43 и 0:48 можно разглядеть череп человека. * На 1:13 можно разглядеть динамиты из видеоигры «Minecraft». * На 1:16 Боб-мутант в холодильнике спасается от ядерного взрыва. Это является отсылкой на фильм «Индиана Джонс», где одноимённый герой принимал такие же действия. * На этом же холодильнике нарисован камень с лицом и лягушка Джейсон Фандерберкер из мультсериала «По ту сторону изгороди». * В титрах упоминается серия видеоигр «Fallout». Боб не спал 10 дней * На 0:13 на компьютере изображено лицо Боба. * На 0:17, когда Боб пишет текст «Привет, меня зовут Боб! Я очень хотел бы, чтобы вы gjlgbcsdfkbcm yf yfi rfyfk f to` gj;fkeqcnf yt gthtpfkbdfqnt yfib 'rcgbtyns yf нщгегиу cgfcb,j pf dybvfybt!». Если сменить раскладку на английский, то текст изменится на «...подписывались на наш канал и ещё пожалуйста не перезаливайте наши эксперименты на YouYube спасибо за внимание!». * На 0:23, Боб-соня пародирует знаменитого исполнителя 20-ого века — Элвиса Пресли. * На 1:03 упоминается тюрьма на американской базе Гуантанамо. * На 1:17 секунде среди старых Бобов можно увидеть Боба с причёской Рика из мультсериала «Рик и Морти». Боб на необитаемом острове * На 0:08 видно, что необитаемый остров выглядит, как смерть с косой. * На 1:04 пролетает птица Биатрис из мультсериала «По ту сторону изгороди». * В конце эпизода упоминается Крым. Боб быстрее скорости звука * На превью и аутро эпизода Боб изображён в образе Флэша — персонажа комиксов DC. * На 0:15 Боб-Флэш, Земля и Солнце исполняют симфоническую поэму — «Так говорил Заратустра» * На 0:42 мелькает труп Боба-островитянина из эпизода «Боб на необитаемом острове». * На 0:48 мимо Боба-Флэша пробегает Боб в костюме Соника из серии игр «Sonic the Hedgehog». * На 1:04 мелькают камера, освещение и спящий Боб из эпизода «Боб не спал 10 дней». * На 1:30 Боб сам ставит конечную заставку, пародируя сцену Ртути из фильма «Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего», под инструментальную версию композиции «Time in a Bottle» Джима Кроче, служившей музыкальным сопровождением к этой сцене. Боб наелся ядовитых грибов * На 0:29 можно увидеть Мистера Мисикса из «Рик и Морти», который притворяется, что он лампа и плюшевого Тоторо из мультфильма «Мой Сосед - Тоторо». * На 0:57 во время галлюцинаций Боба-грибоеда можно заметить пролетающую мисс Барашкис из мультфильма «Зверополис». * Запретная зона на 1:07 является пародией на уровень 1-1 из видеоигры «Super Mario Bros.» * На 1:09 на грибе изображено лицо Морти из мультсериала «Рик и Морти». * Концовка эпизода отсылает к видеоигре «Last of Us». Боб в горящем небоскрёбе * Фраза Диктора в начале: "Мы с ним встретились в странный период его жизни" и Боб-погорелец, наблюдающий за пожаром из окна небоскрёба под руку с куклой, отсылает к концовке фильма «Бойцовский клуб». Также на фоне играет инструментальная версия композиции «Where is My Mind?» группы Pixies, служившей музыкальным сопровождением к этой сцене. * Задумка о том, что у Боба есть 3 жизни - это отсылка к старым видеоиграм-платформерам из 1980-х и 1990-х, где у игровых персонажей было по 3 жизни. * На 0:28 дым похож на череп. * На 1:13 можно увидеть, что на других этажах этого здания есть серебряная кнопка YouTube и костюм Железного Человека из комиксов Marvel. Боб сражается с дикими зверями * В начале можно увидеть разных персонажей из мультфильмов, таких как: ** Кошка Китти из японской поп-культуры (Hello Kitty); ** Кошка из мультфильма; ** Персонаж из мультфильма; ** Крольчиха Анаис из мультсериала «Удивительный мир Гамбола»; ** Пёс Снупи из комиксов «Peanuts»; ** Птичка Твити из мультфильмов «Looney Tunes»; ** Щенок Шарик из мультсериала «Котёнок по имени Гав»; ** Щенок из мультфильма «101 далматинец». * Лев на 0:23 является Муфасой из мультфильма «Король Лев». * На 0:37 можно увидеть Дорожного Бегуна из мультфильмов «Looney Tunes». * На 0:43 сзади бегемотов стоит муми-тролль из книг Туве Янссон. * На 1:04 на камне сидит гепард из серии «Боб быстрее скорости звука». * На 1:37 на ушах пролетает слон Дамбо из одноимённого мультфильма. Боб тонет в нефти * На 0:23 Боб-плаватель одет в костюм Гордона Фримена из серии игр «Half-Life». * На 0:45 сердце выглядит не правильно, а как его обычно представляют влюблённые. * На 0:57 упоминается взрыв в нефтяной платформе Deepwater Horizon и Израиль. * На 1:27 появилась одна из первых, существовавшая до реализации проекта, темнокожая версия Боба. Боб попал в Средневековье * Грызуны на 0:21 являются Пинки и Брейном из одноимённого мультсериала. * Смайлик на 0:23 является эмблемой группы Nirvana. * На 1:00 махает рукой Пряня из серии мультфильмов «Шрек», а на 1:04 висит плакат о розыске самого Шрека. * На 1:48 появляется Боб в образе дьявола. «Знакомьтесь, Боб» | 500 тысяч подписчиков! * На протяжении всего видео играет композиция группы Bag Raiders — «Shooting Stars», которая в момент выхода ролика была популярным мемом, а также появляются моменты из прошлых эпизодов. Боба посадили в тюрьму * На 0:04 можно увидеть сломанные или испорченные во время прошлых экспериментов предметы: ** Скоростная машина из эпизода «Боб быстрее скорости звука»; ** Столб из эпизода «Боб прыгнул с 10 000 метров без парашюта»; ** Акваланг и маска из эпизода «Боб погрузился на 200 метров»; ** Катер из эпизода «Боб тонет в нефти»; ** Кровать из эпизода «Боб не спал 10 дней»; ** Ботинок из эпизода «Боб наелся ядовитых грибов». * На 0:25 можно увидеть арт с Софией Лоскучерявой, на которую часто отсылаются создатели мультсериала. * На 1:09 тюрьма на заднем плане срисована с тюрьмы из мультсериала «Супертюрьма». Боба напугали до смерти * На 0:11 пробегает Майк Вазовски из мультфильма «Корпорация монстров». * На 0:16 появляются изображения персонажей хоррор-фильмов: ** Чужой из серии фильмов «Чужой»; ** Фредди Крюгер из серии фильмов «Кошмар на улице вязов»; ** Кукла Чаки из серии фильмов «Детская игра»; ** Джейсон Вурхиз из серии фильмов «Пятница, 13-е». * На 0:25, Боб перепрыгивает через препятствия, что является отсылкой на видеоигры-платформеры из 1980-х и 1990-х. * На 0:33 Боб ударяет Боба-пиротехника из эпизода «Боб взорвал 50 килограмм фейерверков». * На 0:42 висит плакат с персонажами-куклами мультсериала «Футурама». * На 1:46 25-й кадр, где появляется Боб-мутант из эпизода «Боб на ядерном полигоне» и надпись «БЕЗБОБNM», что является отсылкой на фейковый взлом телеканала СГУ-ТВ 4 июля 2008 года. * На 2:06 пробегает Боб-Флэш из эпизода «Боб быстрее скорости звука». Знакомьтесь, Боб. Тизер второго сезона * На 0:06 на компьютере Боба появляется логотип игры Overwatch, но потом меняется на некую «World of Voxel Tankcraft», что является отсылкой на видеоигры «World of Tanks» и «Minecraft». Боб на боях без правил * На 1:05, когда диктор перечисляет, что нужно Бобу-боксёру для победы над куклой-боксёром, среди множества Бобов в боевых позах можно заметить Бобов в костюмах Тора из фильма «Тор. Рагнарёк» и Звёздного Лорда из фильма «Стражи Галактики. Часть 2». * На 1:11 наверху написано "OH S**T!", что является ругательством на английском языке. * На 1:15 боксёрская перчатка из рогатки летит и сбивает голову Боба в шлеме, отсылая нас к серии видеоигр «Angry Birds». Боб заражен паразитами * События эпизода являются отсылкой к фильму «Фантастическое путешествие», а также к эпизоду «Анатомический парк» из мультсериала «Рик и Морти». Также на 0:39 появляется кукла самого Рика. * На 0:24 пролетает Боб-отпускник в образе Астробоя из одноимённой манги, аниме и мультфильма. * В конце эпизода на Боба нападает лицехват из серии фильмов «Чужой». Боб выживает в пустыне * Боб-бедуин одет во фрак, шляпу и галстук-бабочку, что возможно является отсылкой и данью уважения на русского писателя Александра Сергеевича Пушкина, у которого через неделю после выхода этого эпизода день рождения. * На 0:38 звёздочки, пролетающие около головы Боба, когда он был ударен - это частое клише из мультфильмов. * На 1:11 появляется Джинни из мультфильма «Алладин». * Робот, который спасает Боба в концовке является отсылкой на робота-солдата из мультфильма «Небесный замок Лапута». Боб на корриде * Полное имя Эль Бобо, показанное на 0:24 — Extranjero Pocco Joven Muy Débil, La Torero El Bobo, что примерно переводится, как: Очень Странный, Слабый, Молодой Тореадор Эль Бобо. * На 0:46 появляются быки из самых разных мультфильмов и мультсериалов. * На 0:53, когда Диктор говорит, что быков специально обучают, на экране идёт перерисованный момент заставки из популярного мультсериала «Симпсоны». * Бык-потрошитель одет в хоккейную маску, известную благодаря хоррор-фильмам о Джейсоне Вурхизе. * C 2:03 в аутро эпизода исполняется кавер-версия песни «1 Night» рэпера Lil Yachty. Боб выживает в торнадо * Зомби из этого выпуска являются отсылкой на зомби из видеоигры «Left4Dead». * На 0:12 видно, что ТорнадоБоб имеет бензопилу вместо руки и держит охотничье ружьё, что является отсылкой на Эша Уильямса из кинотрилогии «Зловещие мертвецы». * Момент на 0:50, когда Боб в образе Волт-Боя прячется в убежище 101 является отсылкой на видеоигру «Fallout». Также в убежище сзади ТорнадоБоба виден Боб-монстр, который тоже является отсылкой на эту же видеоигру. * Бык на 1:26 возможно является неиспользованным из эпизода «Боб на корриде». * На 1:53 торнадо уносит Боба на жёлтую дорогу, ведущую к зелёному замку, где задавлены Страшила, Элли и Железный Дровосек, что отсылает нас к повести «Удивительный волшебник страны Оз» или «Волшебник изумрудного города». Боб тестирует крутые пушки * Превью к эпизоду является отсылкой на Рэмбо из одноимённого фильма. * На 0:42 куклу сбивает фура Мак из серии мультфильмов «Тачки». * На 0:58 можно заметить череп с причёской Боба. * На 1:03 появляется кукла, которая является отсылкой на T-1000 из серии фильмов «Терминатор». Боб секретный агент * Весь эпизод - это отсылка к серии фильмов о Джеймсе Бонде. * В титрах появляется темнокожая кукла с синей и красной таблеткой в руках, что является отсылкой к Морфеусу из кинотрилогии «Матрица». * В титрах играет композиция «Clubbed to Death» группы Rob D. Боб на гладиаторских боях * В рекламе перед началом эпизода можно увидеть: **Куклу с паразитом из эпизода «Боб заражен паразитами» (назван "БОБ-БОЛВАН #34", описан, как "Грустная кукла с паразитом"); **Заклинателя змей из эпизода «Боба укусила ядовитая змея» (назван "КУКЛОБОБ #17", описан, как "Заклинатель змей"); **Охранника из эпизода «Боба посадили в тюрьму» (назван "КУКЛА-ОХРАННИК #365" и описан, как "ТЫ (НЕ) СБЕЖИШЬ!"); **Куклу в костюме Ангела из видеоигры «Overwatch» (назван "МАЛЕНЬКАЯ КУКЛА-БОБ #1" и описан, как "ГЕРОИ НИКОГДА НЕ УМИРАЮТ!", что является фразой той же Ангела); **Муай Тай из эпизода «Боб на боях без правил»; **Мастер по Дзюдо из эпизода «Боб на боях без правил»; **Обычную куклу; **Боба со шрамом; ** Как Боб со шрамом спасает Джеймса Боба из эпизода «Боб секретный агент» и создаёт ему протезы. * На 0:33 появляется надпись появляется надпись «Гладиатор Боб», воткнутая в меч, пародирующая логотип мультсериала «Время Приключений». * На 0:39 упоминается Рим и арена Колизей. * На 0:54 среди настоящего оружия для гладиаторского боя проскакивает игрушечный деревянный меч и соска, что является отсылкой к инфантильности и доверчивости Бобов, а может и вовсе предмет стёба. Также проскакивает надпись BOB, воткнутая в меч, пародирующая логотип мультсериала «Время Приключений». * На 2:15, когда Боб-гладиатор попадает к богам, он встречает богиню и Геркулеса из мультфильма «Геркулес». * С 2:40 исполняется кавер-версия композиции группы Queen «We Will Rock You». Что готовит Боб со шрамом?! * Боб со шрамом забирает кристалл у куклы, которую уничтожил Джеймс Боб в эпизоде «Боб секретный агент». * Авторы в комментариях к видео написали «Ребята! Все вышло из-под нашего контроля! Мы большt yt dkbztv yf ghjwtcc! Cgfcfqntcm!!!﻿». Если поменять раскладку, то можно прочитать: «Ребята! Всё вышло из под нашего контроля! Мы больше не влияем на процесс! Спасайтесь﻿!!!». Боб пробует острое * На 0:10 на купюрах можно заметить Бобов и подпись "Банк Бобов". * На 0:11 на банкоматах изображён логотип BOBSOC. * Внешность и поведение Боба-перца из этого эпизода отсылает к Алексу ДеЛарджу из произведения и фильма «Заводной Апельсин». * Также на протяжении эпизода играет классическая музыка, прозвучавшая в фильме, которую любит тот же Алекс ДеДардж. **Фоновая музыка в самом начале видео - это песня из американского мюзикла "Поющие под дождём", которую напевал Алекс в некоторых сценах фильма; **Начало серии - начало второй части "Девятой симфонии" Людвига Вана Бетховена; **Часть, в которой Боб пробует кайенский перец - отрывок из "Thieving Magpies" Джоаккино Россини; **Музыкой из аутро эпизода является переделанная главная тема из "Заводного Апельсина". *** * На 0:42 на стуле изображён логотип BOBSOC в крови. * На 1:17 в Боба бросают молоко - любимый напиток того же Алекса ДеЛарджа. * На 1:18 в Боба кинули картину с якобы его бывшей. Отчётливо видно, что она очень толстая, что является стёбом над Бобом. * На 1:20 показан вид эксперимента из дрона. Из этого вида можно увидеть дату 16 июня 2039 года и то, что эксперимент проходит в комнате 173. * На 1:23 у Боба появляется пластырь на носу. Это является отсылкой на событие в фильме, когда Алексу разбивают бутылку молока о лицо и после чего в камере предварительного заключения на его носу приклеен пластырь с ваткой. * На 1:51 внешний вид Боба напоминает Сайтаму из манги «Ванпанчмен». * На нескольких артах, появляющихся на 1:51 можно заметить Боб-шизофреника из следующего эпизода. * Боба-перца возрождают с помощью некой пушки, в которой содержится кристалл, который был взят Бобом со шрамом из куклы в эпизоде «Что готовит Боб со шрамом?!». * Титры на 2:21 с выжившими Бобами в машине являются отсылкой на одну из сцен фильма «Заводной Апельсин». Боб сошёл с ума * Боб из превью к эпизоду является отсылкой к Рэндлу Патрику Макмёрфи из фильма «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки». * Эпизод частично является отсылкой на видеоигру «Outlast», ведь в нём действия происходят в психиатрической клинике, в самом начале серии также есть отсылка: когда нам показывают психушку, вид камеры Диктора похож на видеокамеру из той же видеоигры, в которой главный герой тоже носил видеокамеру. * На протяжении всего эпизода в кадре мелькают мозги, тараканы и жуки. Мозги могут означать то что мозг Боба-шизофреника вышел из строя, ну или это может означать то, что Диктор промывает Бобу мозги. Жуки вероятно означают то, что у Боба тараканы в мозгу (означает то, что он сбредил), но так же многие психи склонны к поеданию насекомых. * В данном эпизоде очень частая и резкая смена кадров, что возможно, является намёком на ещё одну болезнь – эпилепсию. * Дамский угодник на 0:37 является отсылкой на Эдварда Каллена из серии фильмов и книг «Сумерки». * Человек-Паук на 0:40 является отсылкой на одноимённого персонажа комиксов Marvel. * Предводитель обезьян по имени Цезарь на 0:43 является отсылкой на одноимённого персонажа из серии фильмов «Планета обезьян». * На рубашке Боба-немощного старика на 0:53 изображено число 1984, что возможно является отсылкой на одноимённый роман в жанре антиутопия. * На 0:57 на стене можно увидеть странную надпись «Vtyz e,bnm lb». Если поменять раскладку, выйдет: «Меня хочет убить Ди...». «Ди» является сокращённым от «[[Диктор]». * На 1:14 у Боба появляются видения в виде Бобов-революционеров на второй мировой войне. * На 1:57 на рисунках Боба видно, как Диктор настроил его против Боба со шрамом, перерисованную версию «Девушки с жемчужной серёжкой» Яна Вермеера и Заражённого Боба из эпизода «БОБ заражен ПАРАЗИТАМИ», который смог выжить после укуса лицехватом, но в него выстрелил Диктор. * С 2:42 играет английская народная песня «London Bridge Is Falling Down». * На 2:53 на фургоне с мороженным написана фраза «Six Fееt Under». Возможно это отсылка на одноимённый сериал или одноимённую музыкальную группу. Боб против нечисти * Весь эпизод и Боб из этого эпизода являются отсылкой на серию романов и их экранизаций про Ван Хельсинга. * На 0:08 в лифте, в котором едет Боб Хельсинг, вместо привычных номеров этажей расположены три надписи на румынском, грузинском и немецких языках, переводящихся, как: «пить кровь», «грузинский гигант живёт в горах» и «грубый отец». Так же в лифте можно заметить надпись «Ram on a was made», что в переводе с английского означает «Разум был создан». Возможно это намёк на то, что Диктору наконец удалось создать клонов которые будут ему подчинятся, настроить Бобов против Боба со шрамом, или подчинить себе их разум. * На 0:18 композиция «Confusion (Pump Panel Reconstruction Mix)» группы New Order, а также то, что Боб пошёл искать вампиров в клубе являются отсылками на фильм «Блэйд». * Роман Стефани Майер, упоминающийся на 0:24 — «Сумерки». * Кровососы на 0:28 танцуют точь-в-точь, как зомби-гориллы в клипе группы Gorillaz — «Clint Eastwood». * Девушка на 0:47 является Софией Лоскучерявой, которая рисует фан-арты по мотивам мультсериала. * У Софии на камнях, к которым она была прикована, имеются знаки, означающие — разрываться (или же наказание), любовь (или же надежда/счастье), верный путь (или же путь воина/истинный путь), а так же ещё одна руна, которую ещё не расшифровали. * На 1:05, когда девушка Боб прыгает на Хельсинга в форме оборотня, можно заметить что на секунду она становится обычной. * Пушка из паха Боба на 1:08 является отсылкой к одной из сцен фильма «От заката до рассвета». * В титрах играет инструментальная версия композиции группы Linkin Park — «In The End». Боб одержим дьяволом * Локация и момент, где Боб-одержимец сидит на кровати и разворачивает голову на 180 градусов с первых секунд, повторяет знаменитую сцену из классического фильма ужасов «Изгоняющий дьявола». * Бобстантин на 0:35 является отсылкой на Константина из фильма «Константин: Повелитель тьмы». * С 1:05 исполняется композиция «Ghostbusters» Рэя Паркера-Младшего. * На 1:06 на стене нарисован Билл Шифр из мультсериала «Гравити Фолз». * На 1:17, когда куклы открывают дверь можно увидеть падающего Эль Бобо из эпизода «БОБ на корриде». * С 1:57 исполняется кавер-версия «Fire Water Burn» группы Bloodhound Gang. * Куклы-священники в титрах на 2:20, подпевающие на бэк-вокалах Бобу являются отсылкой к священникам из фильма «Очень страшное кино 2». Откуда взялся Боб со шрамом? * С 0:42 играет композиция группы Death in Vegas — «Dirge». * Дрон Диктора на 0:50 является отсылкой на HAL 9000 из фильма «2001: Космическая Одиссея». * Большая часть эпизода является историей Боба со шрамом, который пытался спасти Бобов из первого сезона мультсериала. * На 3:02, когда появляется ложная концовка можно увидеть арты с Бобом, Джейком и конём из мультсериала «Время приключений», Санса из «Undertale», и также официальный арт о том, как создавался мультсериал. Блогер Боб №1 * На 0:20 взяты кадры из эпизода «Боб против нечисти». Боб. Революция * На превью к эпизоду показан Доктор из следующей серии «Боб вышел из комы». * На 0:09 — робот, спасший Боба-бедуина из эпизода «Боб выживает в пустыне». * На 0:22 в капсуле находится Боб-мутант и его канарейка из эпизода «Боб на ядерном полигоне». * На 0:32 на экранах много фан-артов и сцен из прошлых эпизодов. * На 0:35 можно увидеть надпись «Bob Universe», являющийся отсылкой к мультсериалу «Вселенная Стивена». * Голос Диктора на 1:45 является отсылкой к голосу GLaDOS из серии видеоигр «Portal». * На 2:09 возвращаются кровососы из эпизода «Боб против нечисти». * На 2:13 Диктор упоминает Боба Хельсинга из эпизода «Боб против нечисти» и то, как его не смогли спасти Бобы-революционеры. * На 2:53, когда Боб-шизофреник из эпизода «Боб сошёл с ума» спасает других Бобов, рисовка его самого становится неровной, как и в эпизоде, где состоялся его дебют. * На 4:46 на заднем плане изображены глаза клоуна Пеннивайза из фильма «Оно» 2017 года. * На 5:42 — над дверью шифр A1z26, который переводится, как «Ты мне ещё пригодишься, друг». * На 5:50 на картине комнаты Диктора изображена главная героиня мультсериала «Звёздная принцесса и силы зла» — Звёздочка Баттерфляй. * На 5:51 нарисован концепт первых Бобов из третьего сезона. Боб вышел из комы * С 0:00 по 0:20 показаны кадры из предыдущего эпизода «Боб. Революция». * На 0:49 и 1:07 есть шифры, которые ещё никому не удалось расшифровать. * На 0:49 на стене изображён логотип BOBSOC * На 0:53 на картинах видны всякие формулы и внешность Диктора, которую придерживались Бобы-революционеры, а на стене изображён логотип BOBSOC. * На 1:56 исполняется кавер на песню популярной рок-группы Imagine Dragons - «Thunder». Боб покоряет Эверест * Боб-скалолаз в жёлтой рубашке был создан по концепту Диктора, который был показан в конце эпизода «Боб. Революция». * На 0:17 упоминается гора Эверест. * На 0:41 исполняется композиция «VooDoo (Grama & Matteo R. DJ'S Mix)» группы The Jumpers. * Момент на 1:04 является отсылкой на старые 8-битные игры из 1980-х и 1990-х. * На 1:08 появляется замёрзший скалолаз, который по словам создателей является на что-то отсылкой, но неизвестно на что. По распухшим губам, возможно, что он Боб-одержимец. * На 1:22 во льду появляется жёлудь, который является отсылкой к серии фильмов «Ледниковый Период», где именно из-за него и саблезубой белки Скрэта происходили всякие события. * На 1:28 появляется Арнольд, персонаж из сплагиаченного с «Знакомьтесь, Боб» шоу — «Meet Arnold». * На 2:14 среди разных Бобов-скалолазов можно заметить Боба в костюме Кенни из мультсериала «Южный Парк». * На 2:28, Боб исполняет кавер на композицию «What's My Age Again?» группы blink-182. То, что Боб стал голым во время исполнения этой песни является отсылкой на клип к ней. Весь клип участники группы были полностью голые. Боб в кратере вулкана * На 0:22 на падающем камне написано следующее: «Здесь нет никаких пасхалок, это просто камень» * Момент на 0:37, когда неизвестный персонаж протягивает из лавы руку с поднятым вверх большим пальцем является отсылкой на фильм «Терминатор 2: Судный день», где T-800 делал тоже самое. * На 0:43 появляется Боб-хоббит с кольцом, который является отсылкой на Фродо из серии фильмов «Властелин колец». * Момент на 1:11 является отсылкой на старые 8-битные игры из 1980-х и 1990-х. Также на этом моменте играет композиция «Cantina Band» Джона Уильямса из фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». * Звук смерти на 1:15 - это звук уничтожения души в видеоигре «Undetale». * На 1:48 играет шотландская похоронная музыка на волынке. Боб выпил 7 литров кофе * На 0:02, среди множества стопок книг можно увидеть такие произведения, как «Психология мотивации» Х. Г. Хэлворсона, «Я и Оно» Зигмунда Фрейда и роман «1984» Джорджа Оруэлла. Также можно заметить книгу, озаглавленную как «Множественные умы Боба Миллигана», что является отсылкой к книге с похожим названием, «Множественным умам Билли Миллигана» Дэниэла Киза. * На 0:18 упоминаются Таиланд и самый дорогой кофе в мире — Блэк Айвори. * На 0:59 появляется огонёк из аниме «Ходячий замок». * На 1:16 появляется чашка Чип из мультфильма «Красавице и Чудовище». * Книга, которую читает Боб-кофеман на 1:55, скорее всего, является отсылкой на дневники из популярного мультсериала «Гравити Фолз», что можно понять по стилю рисовки в ней. * На 2:03 в книге появляются Микки Маус — маскот компании Disney и бог смерти Рюк из аниме «Тетрадь смерти». * На 2:04 появляется некая Boba-Cola, которая является отсылкой к Coca-Cola. * Момент на 2:07, когда книга листала сама себя является отсылкой к фильму «Оно» 1990 года. * На 2:09 появляется Боб-одержимец из «Боб одержим дьяволом». Боб заражен смертельным вирусом * На 0:00 на картине изображён Второстепенный Боб из мультсериала «Симпсоны». * Когда Боб чихнул, было видно QR-код. При расшифровывании которого получается текст: *# Я приветствую тебя здесь *# Здравствуй, дорогой друг *# Абсолютное большинство ожидает увидеть здесь какую-нибудь *# Пасхалку или отсылку, но, к сожалению, *# Её здесь нет *# Расстроен? *# Теперь можешь рассказать всем, что здесь ничего нет! * Но если читать первые буквы по вертикали то получается "Я ЗАПЕРТ", то есть пасхалка всё же есть. * На 0:20 исполняется композиция группы Drowing Pool — «Bodies». * На 0:29 в центре колеса, которое выбирало болезни, можно было увидеть надписи на английском. Перевод: "Боги скрывают от людей счастье смерти, чтобы они могли переносить жизнь" — цитата Марка Аннея Лукана; "Ха-ха-ха", "Боб может умереть только раз" и аббревиатура "LMAO". * На шприце от оспы на 0:35 есть надпись на непонятном языке, гласящая "Valiora 13-E", что, возможно, является неправильным написанием вируса variola. * На 0:43, когда говорилось о симптомах оспы, на заднем плане есть такие надписи, как "Кто я?", "Что я делал?", "Хватит!", "Темнее", "Бесчеловечно", "Диктор совсем охамел!", "Боль", "Сжалься", "Жажда". * В конце серии Боб-панк заражается Т-вирусом и превращается в Немизиса, персонажа из серии игр и фильмов "Обитель Зла". * Когда Боб превращается в Немезиса, на заднем плане можно заметить цифры: 6 4 3 5 5 8 2 1 9 3. Неизвестно, что они означают. Категория:Списки